Las ofrendas de la luna
by TheSoul986
Summary: Ella es una princesa sin amigos ,casi siempre en su castillo ,quiere casarse con la luna ...Esta obsesionada con ello ,hasta que la luna acepta ,ahora con ayuda de una estrella cumplirán todas las ofrendas...
1. La luna acepta

Las ofrendas de la luna

Hace mucho tiempo ,existió una hermosa princesa ,era admirada por todos por su belleza ,esa hermosa princesa casi nunca salía de su habitación ,la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en la ventana viendo la luna ,melancólicamente miraba la luna.

Sus padres hacían todo lo posible para que la princesa saliera del castillo ,pero ella siempre se negaba ,solía decir siempre que se quería casar con la luna y que quería que las estrellas fueran sus hijos …

Sus padres no sabían que hacer con ella ,se asustaban de tan solo escucharla decir poemas dirigidas a la luna o a las estrellas…

Un día mientras la princesa dormía ,una de las estrellas se despego del cielo y se dirigió a paso lento a la ventana de la princesa ,entro a esta miro a la princesa dormir placidamente ,fue a la cama y la estrella brillo enormemente y cobro el cuerpo de un muchacho de 12 años ,y la princesa tenia 21 ,el niño miro el rostro de la princesa ,luego esta despertó de su sueño y miro al niño de cabellos azules sorprendida …

-Mi nombre es Black Star ,señorita ,soy una de las estrellas del cielo ,y vengo a informarle sobre mi padre ,la luna… El ha visto la insistencia que usted pone en querer casarse con el… Y aceptara el casamiento ,todas las estrellas estamos felices por usted y por nuestro padre ,pero el dice ,que para poder casarse necesitara ofrendas ,quiere realmente casarse con la luna?

-Si ,lo quiero ,quiero casarme con la luna … La amo demasiado…

-De acuerdo ,salga de este castillo y la veré abajo …

-Esta bien…

La princesa emocionada ,se quito su pijama al ver salir a la estrella por la ventana ,se puso unos pantalones de buzo ,unas zapatillas ,y una blusa ,y salio abajo ,bajo las escaleras en caracol ,hasta el primer piso ,al llegar salio por la puerta delantera , vio a Black Star parado ahí…

-De acuerdo ,no te preocupes de nada ,las ofrendas se encuentran en este pueblo ,no habrá necesidad de viajar o algo ,la primera ofrenda la conseguirás esta noche ,son lirios blancos ,allí – señalo con su dedo una casa en particular – ahí se encuentran los lirios ,ella te los dará a cambio de algo ,dale lo que desee y trae los lirios a mi…

-Esta bien…

La princesa corrió a la casa que estaba en medio del pueblo y toco la puerta…

La puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a una mujer de 17 años ,vestía harapos ,al parecer era pobre…

Tenia su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules miraban a la princesa dubitativa ,al reconocerla ,inclino la cabeza en un signo de respeto…

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y pregunto su nombre :

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ,su alteza…

-Quisiera saber si puedes regalarme algunos de tus lirios blancos ,puedo darte algo a cambio…

Tsubaki la miro sorprendida ,y luego abrió la boca para decirle lo siguiente…

-De acuerdo ,le daré 3 de mis lirios…. Pero a cambio quiero alimento … Frutas ,o comida o simplemente verduras ,pero que sea abundante y que no se agotan después de 4 días … somos 3 en mi familia ,saca tu la cuenta ,tráenos alimento y te daré 3 de mis lirios…

La princesa asintió con la cabeza ,y con el dinero que trajo compro dos barriles , uno con frutas hasta la mitad y la otra mitad de verduras ,el otro barril tenia la mitad lácteos y la otra mitad tenia botellas de agua ,con ayuda los llevo a la puerta de la casa de Tsubaki …

Toco la puerta y Tsubaki abrió sorprendida al ver dos barriles de comida ,su mirada brillo y corrió adentro de su casa y saco tres lirios blancos ,los tres muy brillantes y suaves al contacto …

-Aquí están … muchísimas gracias por esta comida ,en serio gracias…

-Es a ti quien debo las gracias por estas hermosas flores – desde atrás de su espalda ,la princesa le otorgo un precioso vestido amarillo con decoraciones cremas …

-Gracias – Tsubaki soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad ,y abrazo a la princesa contenta y sollozando de alegría ,la princesa le sonrió de regreso ,entre ambas metieron los barriles a la casa de Tsubaki ,se abrazaron y se despidieron…

La princesa llego donde estaba la estrella ,el estiro las manos para recibir las flores y ella le entrego estas…

Black Star sonrió y las flores se envolvieron en una extraña luz blanquecina y desaparecieron…

-Regresa a tu castillo ,debes estar cansada y con los sentimientos confusos ,duerme y mañana a la noche volveré para la siguiente ofrenda…

-Cuando me casare con la luna?

-Cuando termines de cumplir las ofrendas…

-Cuanto durara eso?

-Lo que tenga que durar

La princesa resignada entro a su palacio ,se puso su pijama y miro a la luna …

-Muy pronto me casare contigo y seremos muy felices…

Después de decirle eso ,le mando un beso volado sonriente ,se echo en su cama y se durmió…

**Continuara**


	2. sera el Rubi

Cuando el rojo es tu color favorito…

Al día siguiente ,la princesa se levanto de la cama ,era de mañana ,y ahora que recordaba sus amigas y su mejor amiga vendrían…

Vistió un hermoso vestido de seda negro de tirantes ,tenia volados y le llegaba a las rodillas…

Llego el medio día y sus amigas llegaron ,una de ellas tenia el cabello rosado ,era muy tímida y normalmente decía que no solía lidiar con las cosas…

La otra era una chica de pelo rubio cenizo que utilizaba en dos coletas ,y su otra amiga era una chica muy graciosa y que le gustaba romper el cuello a las jirafas.

Conversaron un rato en el jardín ,se contaron chismes ,etc…

Y sobre el príncipe de 12 años hijo del rey nuevo…

Dicen que sus cabellos son azules claros como el cielo y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes…

La princesa dudo. Cabellos celestes? Ojos verdes? Niño de doce años? Donde había visto esa descripción?

Quito todo eso de su mente y se concentro en lo que hablaban. Después de un tiempo ,se despidieron y las tres chicas se fueron y ella quedo sola…

Miro el reloj ,las 10:00…

Regreso a su habitación con la cabeza baja. Llego a esta y levanto la cabeza… Black Star estaba sentado en la ventana ,sonrió al verlo asentir y saltar de la ventana ,se puso la misma ropa que se puso la noche anterior y bajo a encontrarse con la estrella.

-Esta vez ,iras a ver al herrero …Pídele que te entregue los ojos del alma ,el te los dará si resuelves su acertijo…

La princesa asintió con la cabeza y corriendo llego a la casa del herrero ,toco la puerta y el herrero de su misma edad abrió la puerta ,era un chico moreno y su cabello era negro…

-Bienvenida princesa a mi morada…

-Gracias ,dime ,cual es tu nombre?

-Kilik Lunge

-Ok ,Kilik ,tu tienes los ojos del alma? –pregunto la princesa temerosa-

De pronto Kilik se puso serio y respondio :

-Si yo la tengo princesa ,la quiere?

-Si ,la necesito

-Entonces resuelva mi acertijo :

Si te echo de menos, resto,

Si te echo de mas, sumo ,

Si te echo por todo, multiplico,

Si te echo de entre todos/as, divido.

La pregunta es : ¿Qué eligirias?

Solo la persona que este verdaderamente enamorada lo sabrá…

La princesa pensó un momento ,ella estaba enamorada ,verdaderamente enamorada de su querida luna ,entonces… _si te echo de menos ,si te echo de mas ,si echo por todo ,si te echo de entre todos/as?_

La princesa respondio :

-Ninguna … Yo siempre tendre a mi amado en el corazon ,nunca tendre necesidad de echarle de menos ,siempre estara conmigo… en mi corazon eternamente…

Kilik sonrio

-Ya vuelvo

Kilik entro a su morada un momento… luego volvio con los puños cerrados y los brazos extendidos hacia la princesa …

-Aquí estan ,los ojos del alma

Kilik abrio sus palmas y en cada una habia un hermoso rubi…

La princesa ,los agarro ,dio las gracias con una hermosa sonrisa y se marcho.

Black Star estaba parado cerca de la puerta de su palacio ,fue a ella ,y recibio los ojos del alma ,como sucedió con la primera ofrenda ,los ojos del alma se iluminaron y desaparecieron después…

La princesa regreso a su castillo ,subio a su habitación y se echo a su cama sin ponerse su pijama.

-Adios Luna ~

Y Morfeo se la llevo

CONTINUARA…

Nunca dije que la princesa fuera Maka …kukukuku…..


	3. Tu padre?

El castillo de las heridas…

La princesa desperto ,habia tenido un hermoso sueño ,ella vestida de blanco y a su lado la Luna vestido de un terno impecable negro … Ambos tomados de las manos ,acercandose al altar ,listos para decir el "si, acepto"

Lamentablemente se desperto antes de que la Luna aceptara casarse con ella ,bueno ,no importaba ,ya habria tiempo de sobra para que pudiera casarse con la Luna.

Vistio un vestido crema que su padre le habia regalado el año pasado. Acomodo la falda y el escote y luego salio de su habitación. Bajo al comedor ,sus padres estaban ya sentados para comenzar su desayuno ,solo faltaba ella …

Se acerco con gracia ;la gracia de una princesa con la cabeza en alto y se sento en una de las sillas del gran comedor.

Pronto los sirvientes vinieron con el abundante desayuno ;desayuno que solo los del ejercito podrian terminar ,era tanto que para tres personas de la realeza era mas que demasiado ,pero no se podia quejar ya estaba acostumbrada ,asi era todos los dias sin excepcion.

Comio su pequeña porcion de desayuno italiano delicadamente ,al acabar se levanto y se despidio de sus padres ,se dirigia a su habitación.

Los padres se miraron entre si preocupados ,acaso volvia otra vez la princesa a su habitación para cantarle a la Luna o hacerle poesia?

-He pensado seriamente cariño ,de llamar a un psiquiatra…

-Lo se ,yo tambien ,quien sabe que pasara por su fragil cabeza

La reina suspiro

-Nuestra pequeña princesa ,nuestra hija…

En la habitación de la princesa ,esta dormia placidamente ,no escribia ningun poema ,no cantaba ninguna cancion ,para que? Pronto se casaria con la Luna y podria cantarle directamente todas las noches…

Pronto Morfeo se rapto a la princesa a su mundo ,al mundo de los sueños.

La princesa volvio a despertarse al sentir una mano en su hombro.

Las cinco de la tarde ,¡Dios mio! Tanto habia dormido?

La que tocaba su hombro era su mejor amiga…

-Eh? Que haces aquí? – pregunto la princesa

-Vine a visitarte ,estas bien?

-Si… Estoy bien… Yo… ah? Llevas el pelo suelto?

-Si ,es un poco incomodo llevar el cabello siempre en dos coletas ,lo siento ,te prometi que al ser mi mejor amiga ,lo hariamos todo juntas ,incluyendo el como peinarnos ,ya que… tu siempre llevas tu cabello en esas dos coletas…

-Si lo se… Ni siquiera se porque hicimos esa promesa

-Eramos unas niñas cuando ocurrio ,es momento de tomar caminos separados

-Lo se …Sabes te contare un secreto…

-Si? Wuiii~ M encantan los secretos

-Lo se por eso te lo contare

La princesa le conto a su mejor amiga ,lo de la estrella ,el dia en que Black Star le dijo que se casaria con la Luna si cumplia las ofrendas…

Ella quedo estupefacta …

La princesa termino de contarlo todo y vio a su mejor amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No…

Dijo su mejor amiga…

-Noo….

Volvio a repetir

-Nunca te casaras con la Luna! Nunca te casaras con mi padre!

Y se fue…

La princesa quedo quieta…

Su padre? Acaso su mejor amiga era…hija de la Luna?

Bien ,lo aceptaba la princesa era 5 años mayor que su mejor amiga pero …su mejor amiga HIJA de la LUNA?

La princesa susurro el nombre de su mejor amiga y solto un par de lagrimas…

-Yo amo a la Luna ,la amo mucho ,hare muy feliz a tu padre …Hare muy feliz a tu padre Liz…

Las lagrimas de la princesa cayeron en el frio suelo. Las lagrimas que cayeron resplandecieron y tomaron una extraña forma.

Inmediatamente la princesa dejo de llorar y miro atentamente el suelo…

Las lagrimas se juntaron y formaron la forma de una ..banda?

Ella agarro la banda …

Esta banda era color blanco casi crema y tenia mucha estampitas ,la primera estampa era una boca abierta ,no se veian los dientes …

La segunda estampa era un pequeño rectangulo azul ,en el se grababa "ALMA" pero en ingles…

-Veo que lo hiciste…

La princesa se sorprendio y volteo la cabeza.

Black Star estaba sentado en la ventana …

-Veo que entraste al castillo de las heridas…

-Castillo de las heridas?

-El castillo de las heridas no es un castillo material ,si no uno mental …Todo esta dentro de tu cabeza ,el castillo de las heridas aparece cuando tu corazon tiene alguna herida profunda…

La tercera ofrenda es una banda bañada en lagrimas de dolor y amor…

La princesa le extendio la banda

Antes de que Black Star la tocara ,la banda se ilumino y desaparecio como la primera y segunda ofrenda.

Black Star primero se sorprendio ,luego retomo su antigua actitud seria ,salto por la ventana y se dirigio al cielo mientras se despedia

-Duerma bien princesa…

La princesa se echo en la cama y se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Black Star subio a los cielos ,llego al lado de la Luna y se inclino.

Un chico estaba sentado encima de un cojín ,este chico levanto la mano y aparecio la banda entre sus dedos.

Black Star recito lo que siempre recitaba después de que la princesa le entrgaba cada una de las ofrendas.

_La sonrisa es la blancura ,la que lirios representa_

_Son los ojos de dioses ,los que sangre lloran_

_Es la musica de mis oidos ,las lagrimas y las heridas_

_Es donde piso ,un campo de margaritas_

_Cuando siempre me rodea ,la sangre que salen de tus ojos_

_Lo que necesito ,un corazon donde guardar mi amor._

Black Star dejo de recitar la poesia titulada "Ofrendas"

Miro al chico ,sus cabellos eran blancos ,estaba de espaldas a Black Star asi que no se podia ver sus ojos …

El chico temblaba ,solo vestia unos pantalones…

Black Star se inclino otra vez y desaparecio…

-Con que una princesa.. con que una princesa se enamoro de mi… princesa… su nombre cual es?... asi es verdad …su nombre es… Maka Albarn hija del rey Spirit y de la reina Kami… Pronto me casare con ella… Pronto …

CONTINUARA…

Tampoco dije que la princesa no era Maka

xD

La mejor amiga es Liz … al ser mejores amigas utilizaban mismo peinado…

Luego Liz dijo ,no te casaras con mi padre , y Maka lloro ,luego la banda y Black Star que vio a la luna y todo

:D


	4. La tela mas preciada

La sonrisa es la blancura, la que lirios representa

Son los ojos de dioses, los que sangre lloran

Es la música de mis oidos, las lágrimas y las heridas

ES DONDE PISO, UN CAMPO DE MARGARITAS.

La tela más preciada

La princesa Maka despertó de su largo letargo de sueño pacifico. Esperanzada de volver a soñar con su amado. Su querida Luna. Toco su frente, y con sus delicadas manos recorrió sus mejillas, pasando por su cuello y su mentón. Se detuvo. No lo había olvidado. Por supuesto que no. Maka no olvido a su mejor amiga Liz. Hija de la Luna. De pronto la tristeza embargo su corazón, y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si una daga pasara su piel hasta llegar al órgano más importante, su corazón. Sus hermosos ojos bañados en lágrimas retenidas, pidieron a gritos ser liberadas, sin consentimiento de Maka. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista. Rápidamente antes de que salieran de sus ojos jade. Volteo la cara, raspándose los ojos con la muñeca. Al abrirlos veía nubloso hasta acostumbrarse. Miro fijamente el techo… No había nada interesante que ver. Con rapidez salio de la cama en pijama. Se acerco a su armario somnolienta. Bostezo. Y choco fuertemente sacándose un chichón. Escucho una risa. Volteo enfurecida. Completamente fuera de sus cabales. Miro directamente a esos preciosos ojos verdes. Era Black Star. Sentado en su ventana. Dios Mío, estaba sonriendo! Su sonrisa era tan adorable que ganas no faltaban de abrazarlo hasta ahogarlo. Y… OMG

Es de día y Black Star esta ahí…

- Black Star que haces ahí?

Black Star rio intensamente y miro directamente sus ojos

- Ne, ne! Como sabes mi nombre?

- B-Black Star que dices, si nos conocemos hace días!

- No sé de qué me hablas~

- Entonces que haces aquí?

- Buenoo… Resulta que tu padre el rey de este país hará un trato con mi padre para… si no mal recuerdo… juntar sus tierras… Pero eso no es todo, ya que tu padre es mi tío! Lo que hace que tú seas mi primaa! No es genial! No he visto a ningún familiar mío desde hace cinco años! Y tengo doce años actualmente! Me da mucho gusto conocerte! Por eso rio!

Black Star se acercó a Maka y la abrazo muy fuerte y con una enorme y blanca sonrisa… Maka extrañada correspondió su abrazo, sintió un poco de pena por él, debió de haberse sentido solo, pero ella su prima? Maka prima de Black Star. Él Black Star que ella conocía era muy serio y casi no mostraba mucha emoción o algún sentimiento. En cambio esta persona también llamada Black Star reía, Dios Mío él reía, y era encantador, de no ser mayor que él, de no estar enamorada de la Luna y de no ser su "prima" seguro se hubiese enamorado de él. Pero no es el caso. Era encantador, tan encantador como la pobre Tsubaki…

- Oye, porque tienes una mirada perdida querida prima?

- No es por nada, solo me hiciste recordar a alguien de mi pueblo

- Entiendo… Esa persona está muerta? – dijo inocentemente.

- Que? NO! Por supuesto que no!

- De acuerdo, entonces desearía conocerla!

- E-está bien, te daré un tour por el reino

- Súper guay! Te espero en la sala principal – Black Star alzo la mano en un signo de despedida. La cual imito Maka sonriendo.

Se arregló un poco el cabello y bajo por las grandes escaleras lentamente como toda una princesa. Con la cabeza alta en un signo de superioridad. Debía de comportarse así, era como… parte del "oficio" de la familia. No era presumida. Mucho menos creía que todos los demás eran inferiores a ella. Siempre pensó que al volverse reina desaparecería la hambruna y pobreza de su pueblo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero sabía que algún dia lo lograría.

Al llegar hasta la sala principal, se encontró con Black Star junto a Spirit y Kami, sus propios padres. El volteo a verla, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió tremendamente mientras alzaba el brazo muy alto y moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda.

- Maka! Ven por aquí!

La princesa Maka se acercó hacia Black Star sonriendo levemente. Inclino la cabeza en un gesto de respeto hacia sus padres. Movió la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones. No encontraba a los padres de Black Star, le pregunto a Spirit con la mirada donde estaban.

- Ellos se encuentran en sus habitaciones, tuvieron un viaje muy ajetreado. Pidieron un momento para descansar – sonrió un momento mirando a Black Star – Pero al parecer Blacky se encuentra de maravilla para recorrer nuestro reino.

- Pues claro que si! – Black Star puso una mirada muy encantadora y una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Yo seré el próximo rey! Seré el mejor rey que nadie haya visto jamás! El que supere a los dioses!

- Claro que si Blacky… - Kami sonrió enternecida. Aquel muchachito tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

- Tía Kami! – Black hizo un puchero – Que me digas Blacky atenta mi orgullo!

- Oh! Lo siento mucho Blacky… digo amm… Black Star – Kami sonrió levemente. Le encantaba ese chico, era tan tierno y lindo. Con solo una mirada podía ver cuantas buenas intenciones le recorrían en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Maka y Spirit rieron un momento.

- Maka, es verdad que le prometiste a Black Star que lo llevarías a recorrer el reino, verdad?

- Si, es verdad.

- Muy bien. Los dejamos solos. Kami y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos – Spirit tomo la cintura de su esposa y se la llevo sonriéndoles una última vez antes de irse junto a Kami.

- Y bien, Maka? Cuando nos vamos?

- Ahora mismo… Blacky – Maka rio internamente al ver a BS hacer un tierno puchero y voltear la cabeza en un momento de molestia. Pero al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Maka, aun en su posición de molestia sonrió levemente al ver que hacia feliz a su prima. Nunca antes había visto a familiares, desde que tenía siete se lo negó. Tenía miedo no caerles bien a sus tíos y a su prima. Pero veía claramente que les quitaba por lo menos una sonrisita. Y eso a él, le hacía muy feliz.

Maka estaba encantada con su primo, era un chico muy tierno y muy bueno, cuando entraron al pueblo lo primero que se vio fue a una anciana con muchos paquetes en los brazos, Black Star lo vio y la ayudo tomando la mayoría de los paquetes hasta la casa de la anciana. Saco una leve sonrisita a Maka. Y así hizo también cuando Black Star entro a su pueblo más hondamente. Ciertas personas vestían pordioseras y no tenían alimento, Black Star compro dos cestos de manzanas, una para él y otra para Maka.

- Me harías un favor, querida prima?

Maka sonrió enternecida. Asintió. Por supuesto que lo haría.

- Quiero que te acerques a cada familia pobre y le des a cada integrante una manzana, lo harías?

- Por supuesto que sí!

- De acuerdo, nos veremos allí… - Black Star señalo una gran pileta de agua.

- Si.

Y así cada uno fue por su lado y repartió a cada humilde familia un pedacito de esperanza a sus nobles corazones. Un pedacito de esperanza convertido en manzana. Black Star y Maka sonreían muy hermoso, al ver a familias agradecidas con ellos. Ninguno de los dos deseaba agradecimientos. Solo la felicidad de las nobles familias a las que regalaban manzanas. Maka a veces veía a los padres hacer volteretas y extraños trucos para conseguir unas monedas para el alimento de sus pequeños retoños.

Alentada. Maka se acercaba y dejaba unas cuantas monedas de oro. El padre la miraba sorprendido y se arrodillaba a ella. Maka solo sonreía a la noble persona, asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba.

Maka se sentó en la gran pileta de agua. Mojo sus delicados dedos en la cristalina agua mientras admiraba como el agua dejaba unos rastros blanquecinos por donde antes se encontraban sus dedos.

Escucho un chapuzón y un suspiro de placer.

Volteo el rostro hacia su izquierda. Black Star había arremangado sus pantalones hasta la rodilla y remojaba sus pies en la gran pileta.

- Me sentía un poco cansado. Me aleje mucho de la pileta y la caminata de regresada… con este sol. No fue algo refrescante.

Maka rio. Era verdad. Ella también se hervía con el calor. Tuvo una grandiosa idea.

- Black Star, en verdad lamento separarte de esta agua pero iremos a visitar a alguien.

- A quién?

- A quien en un principio me pediste ver.

- Que? – Black Star recordó entonces.

_- Oye, porque tienes una mirada perdida querida prima?_

_- No es por nada, solo me hiciste recordar a alguien de mi pueblo_

_- Entiendo… Esa persona esta muerta? – dijo inocentemente._

_- Que? NO! Por supuesto que no!_

_- De acuerdo, entonces desearía conocerla!_

_- E-está bien, te daré un tour por el reino_

Maka sonrió y Black Star la miro y saco los pies del agua.

- De acuerdo. Vámonos.

Caminaron un trecho largo. Alejándose mucho de la pileta. Las casas poco a poco se convirtieron, mientras pasaban, en chozas. Era la residencia más pobre que alguna vez Black Star había visto. Se sintió tan impotente.

Se detuvieron frente a una choza, nada diferente de las demás. Maka toco la puerta. Abrió una chica muy hermosa a los ojos de Black Star. Era tan linda, pero lo que la malograba era su vestimenta. Y también en que estaba muy sucia como si hubiese estado trabajando la tierra.

Esta hermosa chica sonrió al ver a Maka. Sonrisa que a Black Star le supo a gloria.

Maka sonrió a su amiga Tsubaki… No sabía porque pero… tenía la extraña sensación de que Blacky y Tsubaki se llevarían demasiado bien..

- Tsubaki que alegría verte, te extrañe mucho! – Maka la abrazo, realmente la extrañaba, encontraba en Tsubaki un corazón muy noble.

- Princesa Maka, yo también la extrañe!

- Tsubaki que cosas dices! No tienes por qué tratarme de "usted" no te preocupes, tutéame

- Pero princesa…

- Tsubaki.. – Maka la miro como reprendiéndola. Tsubaki entendió su mirada. Y sonriendo acepto lo dicho por la princesa.

- Ejem… Mi nombre es Black Star Albarn, mucho gusto!

Entonces Tsubaki volteo a ver a aquel pequeño que recién se acababa de presentar. Al ver su hermosa mirada verduzca sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, como si mil mariposas aletearan con mucha rapidez. Entonces se fijó bien en sus facciones y no pudo más que entristecerse. No solo era que tenía las facciones de un niño si no que era parte de la nobleza. Con solo ver su vestimenta lo pudo descifrar.

- Mucho gusto joven Albarn… - ella se inclinó levemente.

- Oh no! Tutéame como lo haces con mi querida prima! No te molestes con las formalidades, en realidad siempre las deteste!

Maka rio un poco. Miro al cielo un momento y volvió a bajar la vista. Era su imaginación o el sol estaba cada vez más brillante? Lo importante era que ya había organizado un plan para divertirse los tres.

- Bueno chicos! Echas ya las presentaciones, es hora de salir a pasear y conocerse más y creo conocer el lugar perfecto para eso!

Tsubaki y Black Star se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a Maka y asentir con una pizca de curiosidad en los ojos de ambos. Más travesura en los ojos de Blacky.

- Que no soy Blacky!

Era sencillamente hermoso! Que es hermoso? Pues lo que ven los ojos de Blacky y Tsubaki, un enorme campo de margaritas! Al lado de este campo se encuentra un pequeño riachuelo perfecto para pescar o remojarse los pies.

- Como encontraste este lugar Maka?

- Pues lo encontré en unos de mis paseos por el reino. Estaba tan cansada de solo andar por el pueblo que decidí entrar al bosque y me encontré esta hermosura!

- Realmente es hermoso, querida prima!

- Bueno, no se queden ahí tortolos vayamos al rio! Seguro que con este sol nos refrescara un montón!

Antes de que alguno de los "tortolos" pudiera decir algo, la princesa rubia se encontraba ya descalzada y, ahora corría en dirección del riachuelo a mojarse los pies. Por supuesto Tsubaki y Black la siguieron y los tres remangando su ropa empezaron a chapotear en el agua. Black pateando agua hacia Maka. Tsubaki disfrutando del agua cristalina y Maka jugando con Black.

Entonces algo capto la atención de la princesa, justo en medio del gran campo de flores. Si. Justo ahí, donde los rayos del sol no llegan.. Una preciosa margarita. Ni tan brillante como las demás y tan opaca como las marchitas.

Se acercó despacio, al momento de salir del agua se dirigió hacia la margarita como si estuviera en un trance. Causando de esa manera mucha sorpresa en Black Star y Tsubaki.

Toco con uno de sus dedos, aquellos suaves pétalos, la flor brillo tremendamente. Y de la nada desapareció, dejando a su paso otra sorpresa.

Tsubaki corrió hacia Maka al ver el resplandor. Aquella flor ya no era una margarita, se había convertido en seda fina. Al tocarla, Tsubaki pudo sentir con mucha sorpresa que la tela era de completo terciopelo. Era tan suave que con solo tocarlo estabas casi en el cielo. Maka chillo.

- Pero que significa esto?

Entonces muy lentamente Blacky se acercó.

- Querida prima. Felicidades.

Maka miro desconcertada a Black Star.

- De que rayos hablas Black Star?

- Esta es la tela celestial. Se dice que hace mucho fue creada junto a la tela de las ratas de fuego. Es muy resistente y el rollo no tiene fin.

- Como que no tiene fin?

- Mira.

BS cogió el extremo del rollo y lo empezó a desenvolver. Pasada media hora Black Star todavía no terminaba de desenvolverla dejando a su paso una montaña de seda fina. Después de unos minutos la enrollaron de nuevo. Volvieron al pueblo pasado un rato. Los tres se separaron, Maka y Black Star regresaron al castillo. Muchas dudas asaltaban la mente de la princesa. Se dijo a si misma que cuando regresaran al castillo le diría a Black Star que le explicara cómo es que sabía todo eso de la tela celestial?

- La tela celestial… Como dije antes fue creada por los mismos que hicieron la resistente tela de las ratas de fuego.

- Las ratas de fuego?

- Sí. Las ratas de fuego fueron seres poderosos. En la época de las guerras civiles estos seres habitaban en cuevas. Muchos sabían que su pelaje era muy resistente y equivalía mucho dinero. Muchos lo intentaron conseguir y esos muchos murieron. En cambio existió un poderoso demonio que sí pudo conseguir su pelaje creando así una túnica roja. El mismo demonio ataco a otros seres nocturnos que se dedicaban a crear telas mágicas para luego comérselas.

- Creaban las telas y luego se comían las telas que creaban? Que cosa más rara

- Lo sé. Bueno retomando el tema. Aquel demonio ataco a esos seres de la noche y les robo una de las tantas telas que hacían. Por supuesto para confeccionar estas telas costaban muchos años. Tal vez unos 60 o 70 años.

- Unos 60 o 70 años?

- Así es, no te voy diciendo que en ese tiempo existían los demonios? Bueno la cosa es que esa tela que tienes es la que aquel demonio obtuvo.

- De verdad? Es grandioso!

Black Star volteo el rostro y miro hacia la ventana, ya era de noche. La luna estaba en su cima mas alta y brillaba iluminando las calles desiertas. Observando sin remordimiento lo que hacían los humanos cuando creían que nadie los veía. Black Star de pronto fue envuelto en un brillo casi celestial. Y sus facciones empezaron a cambiar.

Cuando BS abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Maka, quien la miraba muy sorprendida. Maka observo con claro miedo como los ojos de Blacky dejaban ese tono risueño de un niño entusiasmado a unos de completa seriedad y que no dejaban entrar a nadie que quisiera observar su alma. La eterna sonrisa de un niño haciendo una travesura se borro lentamente de su rostro. Dejando a su paso a una fina línea que demostraba que nada le hacia gracia en este mundo. Sus facciones también cambiaron. Su aura llena de energía y desbordante de alegría y entusiasmo fue reemplazada por una llena de frialdad. Sus facciones se volvieron duras e inquebrantables.

Entonces Maka pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho. Lo extrañaba, quería ver a su Blacky ahí. Jugando como todo un niño. Regalando sonrisas a todo mundo. No ese sujeto con la forma de su querido primo, al cual en un día ya lo considero como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

- Black Star es un niño entusiasta, lleno de alegrías y tristezas. Me repugna.

- Quien eres en realidad?

- Soy la estrella negra de la familia. A diferencia de mis hermanos y hermanas yo acepto tu compromiso con mi padre.

- De que hablas?

- Te mentí, aquel día en que te dije en que todos estábamos felices por tu próximo casamiento con la luna. Era mentira. De no ser por padre y por mí, tu jamás hubieras llegado a como estas ahora. Seguirías recitando poesías y alabanzas y tu mundo se hubiera degenerado poco a poco.

- Tu acaso…intercediste por mí?

- Si

- Eso… es muy noble, muchísimas gracias.

- Mi nombre real es Harvar, al morir en mi forma de estrella reencarne en este cuerpo. Decidí hacerme pasar por este chico. Aunque en realidad Black Star también es una estrella y también reencarno aquí.

- Quieres decir que Black Star y tú viven en un solo cuerpo?

- Así es. Ambos somos estrellas pero al parecer Black Star aún no recupera la memoria de su vida pasada. Al término de esta misión, me refiero a la de las ofrendas, recuperare mi verdadero cuerpo. Y Black Star se quedara en el suyo, y ese cuerpo es este – se señala así mismo-.

De pronto quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Maka aun trataba de progresar todo lo dicho por Black St… perdón… Harvar. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Harvar miraba atentamente lo que tenía en brazos.

Era la tela celestial.

- Lo que tienes en brazos es una de las ofrendas, como la conseguiste?

Maka la miro incrédula. – La… encontré.

- Dámela.

Maka le paso el rollo de tela a la estrella. Esta se envolvió en aquel brillo característico que indicaba que aquel objeto desaparecería. Al momento en que desapareció. Harvar se acercó a la ventana.

- Trata de que el cuerpo de Black Star no se haga mucho daño…

Harvar la miro unos segundos y luego volteo la cara mirando directamente a la luna.

- Buenas noches princesa.

Harvar desapareció saltando por la ventana. Preocupada Maka corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo para encontrarse vacío. Un viento soplo levemente sus cabellos. Levanto el cuello y vio fijamente a su futuro esposo. Se apoyó lentamente en la ventana, miro embelesada la luna llena que se le presentaba esa noche. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de estar para siempre con él. Se acercó a su cama. Muy despacio se instaló en ella y sin cambiarse de ropa, se arrullo entre las gruesas sabanas. Sintiéndose casi en el cielo durmió profundamente esperando lentamente el día de mañana.

- Padre, las cosas van de acuerdo al plan.

- Muy bien, puedes retirarte Harvar, estaré un momento a solas con mi… hija.

Saliendo de las sombras se pudo ver a una chica arrodillada y encadenada a la pared, los ojos llenos de terror y de llanto expresaban cuanto miedo le tenía a su padre. Aun amordazada suplico en su media lengua que la dejara ir que no volvería a suceder.

- Callaras esa bocota tuya. No quiero que ni tu ni Patty se acerquen a mi futura esposa, quedo claro…. Liz?

CONTINUARA…

Lamento muchísimo no haber continuado todo este tiempo U.U falta de inspiración!

Dejen mucho rewiers plis!


End file.
